Biological samples such as cells and tissues are often cryopreserved to extend their viability and usefulness for a variety of applications. For example, the cryopreservation process can involve placing a biological sample into an aqueous solution containing electrolytes and/or cryoprotectants and lowering the temperature of the solution to below its freezing point. Biological samples are often stored in vials which can be sealed and frozen, e.g., by immersion in liquid nitrogen. It is important to maintain the integrity of the biological samples during the filling, storage, and retrieval stages, as contamination can render a biological sample useless for scientific research or other applications.
Vial leakage, which can be caused by a failure of the seal between the vial and the cap, can be a contributing factor to sample contamination. Sample contamination can also occur during thawing of the sample prior to its removal from the vial. For instance, cryopreservation vials are often placed in a warm bath or a heated block to partially or completely defrost the sample for ease of removal. However, the samples can become contaminated or lose part of their viability during this process due to liquid immersion and/or elevated temperatures which can for instance cause ice crystals to break-up and puncture cells. The sample may also become overstressed due to excessive heating at the wall surface of the vial which can further damage the sample.
Removal of samples in the frozen state without thawing may reduce the risk of sample contamination and/or damage. However, it can be difficult to remove the frozen sample from the vial due to adhesion of the sample to the vial wall surface. Further, it can be difficult to grip and/or exert a force on the frozen sample to remove the frozen sample from the vial. These problems and other problems which are associated with the removal of the sample in the frozen state from the vial are addressed by present disclosure.